dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Missingno. (3.5e Monster)
Description::FFDSL##%D(@mK##...Errorerror A Missingno. appears as a block of random pixels, vaguely resembling a shoebox with glasses, rectangular wings, and a wicked smile. Missingno.s weigh about 4,000 pounds. These Pokémon hail from the Far Realms, but were recently unleashed on the Prime Material. Summoned by Fuji and his assistant mages at the Cinnabar Research Lab, they soon proved to be uncontainable by their magics, escaping into the nearby lagoons. Remarkable for the effects they have on surrounding objects, both inanimate and animate, they are sought out by some, purposefully avoided by others, and underestimated by none. Missingno.s speak Cobol, in addition to their natural Pokémon language (based on combinations of the syllables of their name), but rarely use either language. Combat Watergun (Ex): A Missingno. can fire water from its mouth as a projectile weapon that inflicts 1d6 + Con Modifier damage, has a range increment of 20', and a threat range of 20, and a x3 crit multiplier. Watergun (Ex): A Missingno. can fire water from its mouth as a projectile weapon that inflicts 1d6 + Con Modifier damage, has a range increment of 20', and a threat range of 20, and a x3 crit multiplier. Sky Attack (Ex): Missingno.s have an amazing ability to dive at their enemies for large amounts of damage. A Missingno. may activate this ability by going into free-fall. If it hits another creature on the way down, or lands on top of a creature, that creature takes falling damage instead of the Missingno., in addition to slam attack damage. Incomprehensible Appearance (Ex): The pixel-based appearance of a Missingno. is utterly baffling to anyone used to the Prime Material Plane’s natural, normal objects. Any creature who looks upon a Missingno. (except for alienists and the like) must make a Will save (DC 10 + Missingno.’s HD). If the save is failed, the creature suffers Wisdom damage equal to its Wisdom modifier. Treat this as a gaze attack which affects any particular person only once per day. Rarecandy (Su): Any creature who sees a Missingno. and is carrying items or goods, immediately check their item list. When the creature leaves the proximity of the Missingno. (30ft or so), whatever was listed in the 6th entry has had its quantity changed to x127, unless said item is unique. If the item is of a value greater than 100,000 gp, it disappears after (roll 1d4)... Graphical Glitching (Su): For every minute that a creature spends in close proximity with a Missingno. (30ft or so), that creature must make a Will save (DC 15 + Missingno.'s HD) or become "scrambled". The appearance of such a creature is broken into squares, and those squares rearranged. The creature itself is unharmed; this only affects how the creature appears. This visual scrambling disappears one minute after they leave the vicinity of the Missingno. Total Corruption (Su): If a trainer should ever catch a Missingno., he or she must roll d%. On a result of 1-6, a terrible calamity occurs: the reality of the trainer is erased, causing him or her to be totally gone. The character can be restored only by casting mnemonic enhancer followed by wish or miracle. Should the target be unaffected, it is forever immune to this property of that particular Missingno. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20